


Of Apples and Tricks

by Catchthosewillows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, College AU, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Pepsicola, Romance, Slow Build, Somewhat, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, johndave is the main focus, title is still undecided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchthosewillows/pseuds/Catchthosewillows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently in a altercation of sorts with yourself. You had decided to be a good Samaritan and take up the nightshift for some... Josh kid , and you are sorley suffering the consequences.  As much as you'd like to skip out, you can't afford the reprieve from your rent. The landlady's pissed as shit as it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Apples and Tricks

Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently in a altercation of sorts with yourself. You had decided to be a good Samaritan and take up the nightshift for some... Josh kid , and you are sorley suffering the consequences. As much as you'd like to skip out, you can't afford the reprieve from your rent. The landlady's pissed as shit as it is.  
The kids new to the agency and missed his first day. If you'd been the boss(wo)man you would've reprimanded him for it. If your gonna apply for a part- time job, you should at least be up to par. Bullshit. Is what comes out of your mouth on a daily of the basis, but you gotta say. Your a pretty diligent student when it counts. Take your position for example. You live in a dingy apartment that's deteriorating from the wooden forms, licking at the ankles of big business to raise you into a uniform-hair slicked-back-strapping young man. Okay so 1/3 of that was true. Your a 19 year old freshman at Skaia University, just barely upholding your place in society.  
Your Bro for once decided to let down his assmask and atone for his shitty parenting skills. In short, he'd been saving up money for your college fund. To which you should be incredibly grateful for. Though knowing him...he'll be sure to make you recoup for it. You've already been given a student loan to pay for living expenses and such.  
To your undying pleasure you hear the chime of demons and devils signaling a costumer. Working at the registration stem was definitely not your most clearcut decision, but to request a transfer would result in a terminated employment. Its to no-ones incredulity and disbelief with a Vantas in charge.  
The atmosphere is tedious and uninteresting as the person approaches, the lighting being brushed upon the accented and pronounced features of the face. Don't question the knowledge of an apprentice of the arts. Its when your line of vision is invaded by a pair of pants that you look up.

"Um...hi I'm John! John Egbert."  
You almost let out a hint of laughter from the hearing of his name. What kind of last name is Egbert. The poor kid has probably been ridiculed for it since childbirth. You spare him your mindless teasing and offer a hand. Your fairly unrelenting, so not even smirks are in order no matter how endearing his bucktoothed smile may be.

"Dave Strider."  
Gotta be concise and apathetic.  
"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I'm John Egbert..."

"Ya I'm convinced I heard you 7 seconds prior."  
Damnit. You sound like an utter douchebag. Now how else should you make it more awkward?  
"Oh yeah! I meant you were my substitute correct?"

Oh.

"Ya man. I've already raised an entire family, what generation is it anymore? My beards stretches all the way over to Antarctica, my kids have to help me maintain it. They're freezing their asses off over there. Do you not care about the youth? Where have you been?"

Fuck fuck fuck.

"Oh gosh! I'm super sorry for wasting your time! I had tutoring from 6:00 to 8:30. I can't fail the AP Calc AB/BC exam...you know? Gotta keep a strong background! Hehe."  
"I was just provoking you dude, I'm chill. You still in highschool?"  
"Oh yeah! I'm a senior already almost in the big leagues so I'm nervous as fuck, you have no idea!"

"Ebderp I got you. I'm at freshman year at Skaia University"

Shit, it slipped

"...Egderp? Why the nickn- wait Skaia University!?"

Phew he dropped the subject.

"Mhm."

"That's incredible! Skaia's my dream university! How is it? How did you get in?"

Wow his enthusiasm is infectious but you can't drop the facade for an adorable stranger.

"Well-"

*RING*

Holy shit its late.11:00.

"Damn dude I get that your keen on getting the info but I gotta be on my way."

" Oh its completely fine, though I would appreciate it if we could talk later? Do you have a chumhandle by any chance?"  
What a coincidence. We both have the nerdiest means of communication on hand. You have it for reasons. 

"It just so happens that I do m'lady."

He responds with heartwarming laugh and gently punches your shoulder. After the exchange of usernames, he waited for you to close up. Washington was even colder at night(no shit) so your grip on your scarf could draw blood from calloused skin. At this he smiled asking you if you were cold. You just shrugged in denial. Unwillingly you both gave your farewells, a blush dusting your cheeks as you feel the engine vibrate with life.

You might just like this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic on archive of our own! I'm still a freshman in highschool so I'm not entirely sure on how everything works in business and college. @_@As for where they work...still not quite sure. And i can't get the spaces to work!!!But regardless thank you for reading!


End file.
